leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ranked game/@comment-24909560-20140506150537/@comment-5211662-20140728051328
I have noticed that it's a lot easier to win matches when you duo queue. I have started to duo with a guy that actually was a Bronze player, and I was silver IV. Ever since I started (a few time ago) the guy is now silver IV and I am on the promotion series for silver II (i have already won 1 match, 1 another and I will be promoted). We only lost two matches thogether, even then on those matches, we did dumb mistakes, so we deserved to lose. All other matches were won, though. There were some very difficult matches, that we still won because we two, alongside our other three allies, worked thogether and refused to give up. Apparently, when you go with a duo, not only it increases your chance of not being paired with "retardeds", but if you go with someone that you trust and know, and this player is good, your chances of winning are high. So going with a duo may be a great idea for those people that "can't get out of low elos due to being matched with noobs and trolls". Just make sure you really deserve to get out the elo you currently are. Are you good enough? Do you rage on matches? Do you know how to go on every lane? (you don't need to be extremely good on every lane, but you need to know the basics of each lane) Do you know how to farm? If you are an ADC, do you know how to kite? If you are a jungler, do you know how to avoid jungle invades? If you are a laner, do you help your jungler when the enemy jungler is stealing a buff or killing your jungler? Do you ward your lanes to avoid ganks? Do you try to play safe when you are using a champion with no escapes, or if you are constantly being ganked? Do you know how to lose your lane without feeding? Do you know some good tatics, such as juking or proxy farming when your opponent is not on his lane? Do you make good calls? Do you avoid going on a teamfight with your enemies when they are ahead (for example, if they have Baron)? Do you have enough rune pages for every possible champion on every possible situation? If the answer to these questions is "yes" and you still can't get out of your elo, then MAYBE you are unlucky and is being constantly matched with noobs, but unfortunately there are few players who are actually imprisioned at their current elo, even though they deserve to be on an higher elo. If you think you are one of those players, try to go with a duo. You will be impressed by how easily you can raise your own elo. Maybe that's why they disabled the option of going duo with every player no matter their elo, and now you can only go duo with someone that is one tier lower or higher than you. It was way too easy for a bronze player, for example, to duo with a diamond, and quickly raise its elo. This was somewhat of an elojob, since the bronze player was possibly not experienced enough to deserve getting out of bronze. However, even though going duo with higher elo players is no longer possible, you can still go with someone of your own elo or lower. If both of you are good and deserve to not be bronze/silver/gold, you will get out easily.